


Meaningless,In Your Dream 空梦

by greenvalley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7000-10000, Angst, Bottom!Deab, M/M, Smut, Top!Sam, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenvalley/pseuds/greenvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean向Michael说了Yes，现在轮到他了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningless,In Your Dream 空梦

喘不上气。胸口像被巨石压着，四肢已经散架。有那么一瞬间Sam怀疑自己的血液已经从血管里喷发，脑浆在混沌的脑子里摇晃，而喉管被一口没吐出的气堵塞。他的双手奋力向前滑动，Sam没想到他会在这个时候流泪，每次他流泪Dean都会毫不留情地嘲笑他的脆弱。  
但是他没有看到Dean。  
Dean不在这里。  
眼泪也没有润湿他的脸颊。紧接着Sam感觉到了指缝间的水流，像一根顺滑的丝带在皮肤上流走。指尖阵痛，那不是他的血——至少现在不是。  
黑暗包裹着他的眼睛，泥浆在脸颊上厚重地黏着。如果必须的话，Sam不会为自己已经失明这件事而感到惊讶，但是当柔柔的光影在视网膜上摆动时，他知道他没有。  
被蜘蛛网缠绕着的记忆开始复苏，上一秒他和Dean开着驰骋Impala公路上驰骋，他把手放在Dean的手掌上，他们的汗液湿腻腻地粘在一起，Dean说要去大峡谷——那个在他们日程表上已经开始泛黄的计划。然后Dean打开了音乐，像是无数只小虫子爬进Sam的耳朵，巨大的噪音轰鸣着要吞噬他的光明与公路上正午的阳光，他在那条路上没有抓住Dean。  
比起黑暗更让他恐惧的是呼吸。他的肺部仿佛是已经坏死，空气没有从鼻腔中灌入，水纹在鼻尖上滑动。隐约的疑惑已经成形，Sam撑开厚重的眼皮，黑暗，依旧是化不开的黑暗。  
他漂浮在水中，这是深海，怪兽在尚未成形的波涛中低沉地哭泣。Sam得找到那束光，他抬头看去，阳光从水面中均匀地铺撒进大海，点点光亮在冰冷的黑暗中消失。这是深海，阳光却一头钻进海沟，Sam嗤笑着想道，而他根本不用呼吸。  
怪胎才会经历的事，你这个混血的杂种。  
Sam闭上眼睛，细小的噪音在耳边环绕。他说他要离开Dean，他要离开那条一望无际的路和旅馆屋顶上的霉斑。但Dean只是在他视线里消失了几分钟，Sam就开始想念他身上皮革与汽油的味道，他想念Dean在他身边唱着走调的Wish You Were Here，问他如何分辨天堂与地狱，痛苦与蓝天。这让Sam挣扎着摆脱胸腔的剧痛，他的之间的弦紧绷易断，他的心里有个地方告诉Dean你就是天堂，而我愿意为你做任何事。有时候Sam以为自己已经说出口，但当Dean转头用他那双橄榄绿的眼睛看着他，满怀痛苦与绝望，他看着Sam仿佛他是殉道者，是将要犯下滔天大错的罪人。  
Sam睁开眼，他看着前方，几乎要惊呼出来。他想是不是上帝终于听到他日复一日的祷告，他的赎罪与内疚。上帝选择饶恕他的罪过与聆听他的幻想。  
因为这是神迹。  
是Dean。Dean在他的面前——或者是远方。他的身形就像海市蜃楼一般模糊不可探究，头发像海藻一样在水中飘动，赤裸着身子。他的四肢矫健，皮肤白得仿佛在发光。而更令人不可置信的是——Sam确信他的哥哥不是美人鱼或者什么玩意——只是他从未见过Dean这样畅游在大海里，四周包围着苏眉和石斑，就像土星与围着他旋转的光环。  
Sam张了张嘴巴，他的声音化作一串串水泡消失在海水里。他舒展双臂向Dean游去，他的光和救赎。Dean置若罔闻地游动着，胳臂优雅地划水，双腿柔软得像是没有骨头，他与海水融作一体，青绿和橘粉的石斑颜色刺目，但他比鱼更加耀眼。他是鱼群中的领舞者。  
只有一个心脏，见到你时它会停止跳动。  
Dean如此干净，海水中的盐分将他洗净，他皮肤上泛着冰凉的光泽，发梢微卷。Sam希望有一种感觉能形容他此刻的震撼和敬畏。  
Sam在半路中停下，他举起自己的右手，那里本该什么都没有。漆黑的海水里他本该什么都看不到，这就好像是惩罚，或者是代价，那里蔓延着青紫色的脉络，从指尖一直蜿蜒到手臂。他的手指滴着粘稠的血，与腥咸的海水焦灼在一起，开着鲜红色的海棠花。  
他不知是更害怕脚下燃起地狱业火，还是害怕让Dean看见这样的自己。他猜他此刻是面目狰狞，脸上挂着黑红的血液。  
水向身后散去，Sam抬起来，Dean在向他游来，带着他身后五彩斑斓的鱼群和光芒。  
Sam向后退去，不能看到，不可以。他低着头，希望背后是堵坚实的墙。他一直低着头，Dean就可以不用看到他肮脏的外表，不用看穿他错误的希望。  
但Dean随着水流来了，他带来了光，深海鱼们的在他身后远去，徒留他一个人向Sam游来。  
Dean的手抚摸上了他的脸，冰凉，柔软。  
“抬起头。”  
Dean的声音就在他的脑海中响起，像上古的神袛跨越巨壑深海来到这里。Sam觉得自己的脖子僵住了，这是Dean，他的脑中有一部分清醒的意识告诉自己，Dean不该在这里，Dean已经——  
“Sammy，抬起来，”Dean温柔地说，他的双手捧起Sam的脸，声音饱含耐心，“为我抬起头。”  
“我在这里。”  
Sam在他的安抚中渐渐抬头，然后他看到了那张熟悉的脸。宝绿色的眼睛像钻石和森林，他的哥哥嘴唇张着，但是声音却直接传送到Sam的大脑里。  
“那不是你的错，好吗？”Dean就像他们还是孩子时那样温柔，给他的空碗里倒上牛奶，那双手抚摸着自己的头发，记忆追溯到摇篮里，太远也太模糊，但是Sam却清楚地记着Dean的嘴唇印在自己的额头上的触感，是家。他想自己可能还在梦中，事情才会如此简单明了。  
Sam张着嘴巴，他想问什么事，是什么带我们来到这里，但咸湿的海水灌进他的喉咙中，该死的，这里只有Dean有发言权。  
“那是我自己的选择——我们之间总有一个要做出选择。”  
那个人总是你。你总是为我做选择。  
Sam拉住Dean苍白的手腕，但Dean并没有像往常一样甩开他，他用那双眼睛看着Sam，身体柔软，他看着Sam就像Dean是一个普渡众生的天使——故事中守护人类的天使，而不是上帝的战士。而Sam，Sam感觉自己在Dean面前是一头耻于见人的野兽。  
他想说些什么，他这一生从未如此渴望过表达。Dean捧起Sam的脸，他的眼神从未从Sam的脸上移开，即使他是如此的不堪。  
Dean的脸在眼前放大，他的嘴唇出乎意料得温暖。Sam向后退，他的手划破了水，海水惊讶地向后飘走。  
Sam想是不是自己终于将心中所想付诸实践，他想Dean会不会就此和他别过，怪胎名号也就此成立。  
过了一会，那双温暖的唇还贴在他的上，Dean扶住他的后脑勺，向前加深了这个吻，他的舌头伸进Sam的嘴巴里，让他目眩神迷。  
他想起是Dean开始这个吻。  
咸味，和Dean的味道如此浓烈。Sam闭上眼睛，他在什么时间，他们刚从怀俄明州搬走，Dean刚和Lily约会的时候？  
不，那太久远了。Dean拥住他的身体，冰凉的皮肤撞上他的胸膛。水声在耳边翻涌，他们也不在那个Jake打开地狱之门，Dean杀死黄眼恶魔的那个夜晚。  
而Sam依然觉得自己体内涌动着恶魔血，膨胀着叫嚣着让他抱紧自己的兄弟，让他与自己的兄弟在深海中交换唾液。  
他也许在Dean去了地狱那段日子里，而Sam下去寻找他——而不是跟一个黑头发的恶魔鬼混，对恶魔血上瘾。他咬着Dean的嘴巴，天啊，他多希望留在自己身边的那个人是Dean。  
Dean与他分开，他们胶着在一起的嘴唇红肿。Dean的手指摩挲着他的眉毛，一遍，两遍，记住这模样。  
他的额头抵着Sam的，在多少种与你的兄弟该做的事情上，他选择了一种，最不可饶恕。  
Dean拉着Sam的手放在自己的胸膛上，双眼通彻，看进Sam的灵魂，他叫，  
“Sammy。”

 

 

****

他们在沙滩上，阳光从遥远的地平线那边跑出来，海浪声盖过白鸥的呼叫。Sam的脚掌陷进柔软的沙粒中，脚尖顶着乳白色的贝壳。  
“Sammy。”  
上帝啊。  
Sam的大脑还没计算出他到底是怎样从深海中跑他沙滩上来的，现在他见到那些照进几千米深海域的诡异阳光了，它们看起来该死的好，而他的关注点甚至不应该是这个——  
Dean正躺在他身下，毫不意外地，Dean像一条美人鱼。胸膛上挂着未干的水滴，在阳光的蒸灼下闪闪发光。他的双腿勾着Sam的脚踝，双手环着Sam的腰。  
除了亲吻，Sam肯定Dean最不会对他干的就是这个。他那个标榜男子气概的大哥，连拥抱都觉得女性化，此刻却像一条蛇一样缠绕在他身上。  
这是他哥。  
Sam从Dean的身上跳起来，他不可思议地看着Dean，用手掌揉着湿透的头发，“Dean，对不起，我不是故意——我——”  
Dean没有露出一丝惊讶的表情，他用那双刚被甩开的双手勾住了Sam的脖子，“嘘，”他说。这可真是怀旧，每当Sam小时候遇见黑暗中的怪物时Dean就会这样对他说。  
现在谁是怪物？  
“这是给你的。”Dean笑起来，他放下一只手，抓住一滩细腻的沙子，沙子从他指缝间流下来。“这些，都是给你的。”  
Sam抬起头，他开始疑惑了。Dean所说的这些，是指这些阳光，沙滩，还有该死的舒服的海风，或者仅仅是他自己。  
“都是你的。”Dean声音嘶哑。  
Sam来不及想身下这个人是他的哥哥，还是个会揣测人心的恶魔，他的大脑像掉进了熔炉，火焰将他烤得无法思考。Dean的手伸进他的内裤，他修剪得整整齐齐的手指甲刮过Sam底下的毛发，手指上的老茧滑过Sam的阴囊。Sam的阴茎抽搐着站立起来，他从来不知道自己能硬得这么快，或者是说他从未在不被碰触阴茎的情况下硬起来。  
Sam瘫倒在Dean的身上，海鸥的叫声在他脑海里化成黏糊糊的闪电。Dean的手抚摸着他的后背，带着海水的温度，与粘腻的汗液一起，一步步向下，再向下。  
“Sammy。”Dean贴着Sam的耳朵叫他，仅仅是这个一个词，就让Sam又硬了几分，Sam的嘴唇找到Dean的喉咙，贴着他凸起的喉结吮吸，直到那里的皮肤变成青紫色。  
Dean的手握住Sam的阴茎，他的拇指摁住Sam滴着前液的龟头。Sam为这个几乎就不争气地射出来，但射精的感觉就像潮水般退去了，他咬着Dean锁骨边的皮肤，拉开Dean的手。  
阳光在他们身后旋转，海浪的声音让每种感觉都变成眩晕。  
Dean拱起腰，他们紧紧贴在一起，从心脏到下体，血液和肌肉跳动着，感觉如此真实——Sam想道。他把嘴唇移到Dean的脖子上，舔着他耳后的每一寸皮肤。  
首先是Dean扭起了屁股，他隔着短裤的分身在Sam胯上摩擦，Sam低喘着接上了他的动作，他能猜想到沙子现在已经粘了Dean一屁股。Dean勾着他的脖子，发出细小如呻吟般的喘息。  
Sam将他们的阴茎磨蹭在一起，他们像两个不知廉耻的青少年，在无人的沙滩上疯狂地拥抱和亲吻，下身不知疲倦地与彼此摩擦。  
“我是你的。”  
Dean的眼睛绿得化成一摊水，他仰起脖子，呻吟悉数传入Sam的耳朵里，让他的心脏爆炸，“对我做任何你想的事。”  
操。Sam的手往下伸进Dean的短裤里，隔着布料的沙子柔软得像是水床。他从没见过如此主动的Dean。Sam不知这究竟是自己的一场春梦，还是Dean在床上本就如此放荡。他大口地呼吸着，包裹住手下娇嫩柔软的触感，Dean的臀肉在他手里就像一块加多了水的面团，圆润的形状契合在自己手中，他晃着臀，缀着星星雀斑的腰摆动，Sam几乎要晕过去。  
“你是什么？”Sam咬着他的肩膀问。  
Dean应景地低低笑起来，尾音挑逗，“你想我是什么？”  
“Dean？”Sam问道。  
海风不再温柔，夹杂着阳光味道的海水像滔天巨浪。Sam不知道风什么时候黑色，怒吼着从南边越过无边无际的海洋咆哮而来，黑云在天边晕染成黑压压的墨，Dean还在他身下，一双眼睛专注地注视着他。  
“没有时间了，Sammy，做你想做的。”  
Sam的头疼的要炸裂，但他的下身还硬着，是更硬了，他抵着Dean的阴茎，只能无意识地磨蹭着他。  
“我想做的？你从没——”  
“操我。”Dean抬起头堵住了Sam的嘴巴，他的脖子上流着汗，散发着咸味，他抓住Sam的手腕，让他在自己的屁股上更用力地揉搓，“就只是操我。”  
惊雷在他们耳边炸开来，大海低声怒吼，Dean的脸在逐渐暗下来的天色模糊成色块，海浪卷上的贝壳和石头打上他们的脚腕，Sam深吸了一口气。  
他抬起Dean的腿，小腿上未干的海水顺着肌肉流下，Dean的屁股被他捏出深红色的掌印，白皙的大腿上粘着沙粒。Sam的指甲陷进他的肉里，他闭上眼睛，鼻尖通红，他疯狂地摇着头，雷声在他头顶轰鸣，越来越近了，像是催促着他做下他想做的一切。  
“我不能，Dean，我不能。”Sam咬住嘴唇道。  
Dean抚摸着他的头发，来自深海的湿气在他手掌下的皮肤里渗透进骨头，“你可以，Sam，你失去的已经够多了，你还在意什么？”  
像是心上被重物狠狠击中，狂风涌起，一切都清晰了，他知道自己不是身在无边的地狱，他知道那里没有Dean，他醒着时，他见不到Dean。  
Dean亲吻着他的耳朵，“就这样进入我，Sammy，我会照顾好你，我永远会照顾你。”  
眼泪终于通过泪腺凝聚在眼角，Sam眨了眨眼睛，他看见远方的乌云，海水像怪兽，一切都是黑色。他举高了Dean的双腿。  
进入时是那样艰难，没有润滑，Dean的后面干涩而紧致，而Sam闭上眼睛，用力地挤进去，Dean在他身下发出杂着痛苦和情欲的呻吟，眼泪滴在他的胸膛，不知道哪个更苦涩。  
“全部进去，填满我。”Dean的声音像一只断了线的风筝，在海水中溺毙。  
Sam用力地全部插进去，他停住了，他还能听到来自地狱或者是上帝的谴责，但他和Dean契合地如此好，Dean温暖地包裹着他的阴茎，血管在跳动，他感觉到快感和情欲，他感觉到平静。  
他感觉到活着。  
阴茎摩擦在肉壁上不能用美妙来形容，但却是自杀式的快感，Sam快要忘记呼吸。  
雷和闪电飘在海上，当第一滴雨落进Dean大张的嘴巴时，他尝到了苦味。  
Sam就是在这个时候动起来，像是溺水的人抓到了浮木，他抬着Dean的腿直到他们不能被举得更高，滚烫的阴茎插入Dean的穴口，Dean的头向后仰，为他放松。  
像是闪电击中了两人，摆动的频率在颤抖下化成了战栗，Dean抓住Sam的肩膀，Sam低着头，头发遮住了眼睛，肌肉耸动，他进入Dean，在他体内研磨。  
Dean的呻吟和雷声混合成了这个世界最动听的声音，雨最终砸在他们身上，带着灰尘和盐，流进Sam的眼睛里，他抓着Dean的肩膀，将他抓到离自己更近。  
Dean对Sam说了什么，雨落在沙滩上，沙子黏成沙块。  
Sam将耳朵凑近Dean的嘴巴，他的意识在快感里化成碎片。  
“什么？”  
“别去。”  
Sam的阴茎撞进了Dean的前列腺，话语在尖叫中模糊成无意义的呻吟，Sam闭上眼，雨水滑过他的脸，滑过他们的小腹，滑进他们的结合处，炽热和冰冷此刻像是卵生姐妹，诡异的风在身后吹，火车脱轨，撞进大海。  
“Sammy，答应我，”Dean大口喘着气，“别去，别答应。”  
Sam低低地笑，他的声音颤抖且脆弱，眼泪只是积聚地更多，混在雨水里，“所以你总是去当英雄，成为那个你可怜又悲哀的弟弟的救世主是吗？”Sam把阴茎埋得更深，他几乎要整个插进Dean的身体里，“我恨你。”  
Dean在他身下颤抖，肌肉紧绷。他张开眼睛，紧紧瞪着Sam，眼睛里装满了失望和痛楚。但他深深吸了口气，双腿缠上Sam的身体，向他的弟弟扭起屁股。  
Sam抬起Dean的腿架到自己的双肩上，这太难了，也太深，他和Dean已经贴合到不能再紧的地步。但Sam把自己的阴茎向外抽出，再狠狠撞回去，囊袋抽搐着挤进Dean的穴口。  
“我恨你，”Sam重复道，Dean在他身下呜咽，他再次撞进去，那声呜咽更甚，“我恨你就这样一走了之，没有你我快要发狂。”  
“我是个怪物，是吗？你是不是也要躲开我才不会从梦中惊醒？”  
Dean咬着嘴唇，他拥抱着Sam。在身体承受着来自Sam的撞击时，他依然拥抱着Sam，言语成了没有意义的话，此刻却还要与之博弈。  
“别去。”  
射精的感觉在小腹积累，Sam加快了频率，他像一头发情的野兽，毫不留情地在Dean体内冲撞，  
“别答应。”  
Dean的声音听起来像是哭泣。  
暴雨像是天上的水像被打开了泄洪闸，争先恐后地砸在地上。而罪恶是被打开的潘多拉魔盒，一发不可收拾。  
Sam射在了Dean体内，他看见Dean脸上挂着泪痕——或者只是雨，但Dean的确是笑了，凄凉，带着自嘲。  
“爱你。”  
痛苦席卷了Sam，他的身体和头都剧痛，一颗停止跳动的心脏承载不了的感情争先恐后地溢出，变成漫天的雨水。

 

 

****

 

Sam睁开眼睛，嘴巴里隔夜的威士忌和牛肉的苦味让他想呕吐。  
夜里蔷薇花的香味从窗外飘进来，同样偷了这夜色的还有满天的星星。  
星光铺撒在小屋里的地板上，蝉在嘶哑地鸣叫，他多久没看见这星星了，在地上投射下斑驳的痕迹，像晴天里的沙滩。  
Sam起床碰倒了被丢在地上的酒瓶，他把剩下几个酒瓶踢进床底，脱下了发臭的衬衣。  
他的法兰绒外衣挂在门上，房间里弥漫着腐烂的味道。  
Sam看见镜子里那个长满胡子的年轻人，眼底挂着深深的疲倦，他打破了镜子，拉上窗帘，在一片黑暗中深深地呼吸。  
他还能闻到咸湿的海水味。  
Dean向Michael说了Yes，现在轮到他了。

 

FIN


End file.
